System Error
System Error System Error is a game that takes place during FNAF3, but Fazbear's Fright never opened, and the location didn't burn down. Animatronics * Springtrap ** An animatronic rabbit, formerly known as Spring Bonnie, harboring the soul and mummified corpse of William Afton. He decays over time. If he is approaching, hide immediately! * Resurrected Toy Freddy ** Henry managed to bring back Toy Freddy. He only has some tears, and glowing white eyes. If he is approaching, hide! * Resurrected Toy Bonnie ** Brought back by Henry. He cannot see or hear well, so just stay out of his way at all costs! * Resurrected Toy Chica ** Brought back by Henry. Stay as far away from her as possible! She is very intelligent and WILL hunt you down if you are close! * Phantom Puppet ** A phantom version of the puppet. Only serves to scare and stun the player * Fredbear ** The Fredbear from 1983. Extremely damaged. Stay out of his line of sight and you will be fine. * ??? ** A dark, broken-down cat animatronic. Hide from it at all costs. Like Phantom Puppet, it can appear in mirrors, screens, and other places. * Dark Freddy ** A shadowy version of Freddy. If you see him, hide! * Dark Bonnie ** A shadowy version of Bonnie. Stay out of his line of sight! * Dark Puppet ** A shadowy version of the Puppet. STAY AWAY FROM IT! * #@($@#CR0M3#@$#$ ** A chrome bear animatronic that seems...familiar. Avoid him at all costs! Weeks Week 1 Not much happens this week. It is mainly for the player to get used to the game. Important nights: * Night 1 ** Springtrap becomes active * Night 7- The heater and A/C start working again...somehow... The conditions are no longer right for keeping the corpse within Springtrap completely mummified, causing what's left of it to once again start decaying Week 2 Springtrap appears a bit more decayed, and is even more aggressive Important Nights: * Night 5- The player unlocks the basement floors. Week 3 Springtrap is even more rotten, and he is more aggressive Important Nights: Night 7- The player finds the Toy Animatronics at the end of the night while fleeing from Springtrap Week 4 Springtrap is extremely rotten, with blood and other fluids leaking out of his suit. The Toy Animatronics are now active Important Nights: * Night 7, The Player finds a tape at the end of the night. Week 5 Springtrap has decayed to the point where barely any flesh remains on his skull. He and the Toy Animatronics are even more aggressive Important Nights: * Night 3- The Player finds a box full of blueprints and other documents Week 6 Springtrap, Toy Freddy, and Toy Bonnie are only active for the first night Important nights: * Night 2- A ''familiar chrome animatronic ''is active * Night 3- Fredbear becomes active...well, what's left of him, anyway * Night 6- Fredbear and Toy Chica are no longer active. Dark Freddy, Dark Bonnie, and Dark Puppet, and a dark, broken down cat animatronic (???) all become active. Tapes Tapes can be found in many different places, along with one that the player finds in a cutscene Tape 1 "Been a while since Fazbear's closed down. They tried using the Toy Animatronics again once....God, I miss the toy animatronics. Especially Toy Chica. I worked as the guard for a while at night, and Toy Chica and I became....close friends, to say the least. If only there was a way I could bring them back. Now their parts are just in boxes, locked in some room. If only I could bring them ba---- Wait. Maybe there is. I'm not good at making robots, or rebuilding them, either, but I'll try." Tape 2 "OH MY GOD, I am actually surprised I managed to rebuild them....well, I could only rebuild Toy Freddy, Toy Bonnie, and Toy Chica. But now, I need to see if I managed to bring them back. I doubt it, but let's see. I sure hope it works." Tape 3 "OH GOD! IT WORKS! I managed to bring back Toy Chica, at least. She remembers everything, thankfully. Oh God, I'm just so happy right now! She also doesn't have that...glitch...that makes her mistake people as endoskeletons at night. Now for Toy Bonnie and Toy Freddy." Tape 4 (Found Week 4, Night 7) This tape was made by an employee at Freddy's "Just another day at Freddy's, I guess. Henry was acting....weird, weirder than he usually is. At first, he seemed like he had something really important that he prioritized over almost everything else. Then, he seemed really excited, in a weird way. He wouldn't talk about it. He's a weird person, but this is weirder than normal." Category:HenryTheCyberCommandant's Games Category:Games Category:Alternate universe